Many people cook with oil or melted butter. In order to most effectively cook with oil or melted butter, a level cooking surface is preferred. If the cookware does not set on the stovetop such that the cooking surface remains level, then the cooking oil or melted butter will naturally leak to the lower side of the cooking surface. This requires constant shifting of the cookware by the chef in order to make sure the cooking oil or melted butter coats the entire cooking surface. If constant attention is not given, the cooking oil or melted butter will not evenly coat the cooking surface or the food being prepared.